


Sweet

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [24]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Breast Fucking, Constant Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's like a kid in a candy store when this happens, these days, and April does taste so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as "12 hours between April's legs" after a fun little headcanon about how emotionally intense their sex has to be.
> 
> Also a part of it was the bit about them sharing in the fun, because I couldn't just leave Poor Andy alone.

These days start the same way, every time. It's a lazy session, April slowly riding him in his lap, while they refuse to look away from each other on a Saturday morning. Andy kisses her chest, from her breasts to her collarbone, over and over again and kept whispering his  _I love you_ 's and whatever else decided to come out of his mouth against her skin in hot, shaking waves. 

She slows down on him, her bottom lip caught under teeth but keeping their gaze locked. Just as she rocks on him harder, her composure gives way and April's knees shake beside him in time with her voice carrying out a plea to him. 

"Babe," she groans, deep in her chest like she's not shaking and bouncing down on him harder and harder. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he whispers, running between her breasts again. Brushing his face side-to-side, worrying over each nipple until she's thick and her breaths rattle through her bones. "You're so amazing."

"God, I love you," she repeats, finally burying her head in the arch of his shoulder and letting her words fall apart into wandering moans. 

Andy leans back on his wrists for a moment, watching April take care of herself. Her lithe form guides itself on his dick over and over, where they meet so mouthwatering and hot he lets his own breathy moans and low, whispered requests go into the air. Eventually he can't bear just looking at her body - the sleek sweat on her legs, the small curve under her breasts, and lost in this - and has to try to meet her as she drills herself on him. He has to kiss her neck and growl into the flesh beside her left nipple, because she tastes and feels and is so good for him. 

Another heave of breaths and Andy quietly talks her through it -  _you're amazing, you feel so good, babe you're the best_  - and she kisses him full on the mouth as she rides with partial work in his upward thrusting, all to let her moan hide and bury itself in his throat and work its way down his whole body. Slipping her off of him in a rush, Andy sets her back on the pillows beside them and hastily spreads her legs.

"Babe, please," she whines, her hands covering fistfuls of the sheets and pulling at her skin and breasts in mindless lust.

He kisses her hipbones, the way they stick out and look so neat against her body. Running his hands up the insides of her thighs, he drops low onto her, digging his nose above her clit and his teeth around her nub. The hiss that comes out of her, still shaking all over, is worth it. She's still incredibly wet from his cock, and he's on the edge already but doesn't let up. When he mouths her gently there, working her clit with soft movements of his lips, he lets his tongue slip into her and lead her into another, rapidfire orgasm.

Working with a groan building in his mouth, he lets her feel that vibration in time with his finger waltzing up the inside of her thigh. Filling her with his tongue and his index, April shifts wildly on the bed trying to prepare herself. He never lets his lip leave her clit, or his free hand from her leg and side.

"Oh my God," she nearly howls. "Andy..."

"Mmm," he mumbles into her pussy, dragging her down with the suction of his mouth and making her squirm more.

He loves this. There's few treasures in the world like eating pussy, and there's few things that make him feel better about himself than making April come so many times, so hard, from all of this. It always felt good to give, and this is the ultimate form of it. It definitely helps that she tastes like fucking magic.

After a few more moments, April finally arches up into the air with her back and presses herself further down into his face. Her hands reach for her clit, Andy shifting his lip away to watch April gently rub herself as she comes from their hands and his tongue. Taking a few minutes to calm down, Andy rubs her stomach gently with his fingertips and kisses her arm to her palm as April breathes herself back from her stupor.

"Andy, you are the best husband ever," she breathes, cupping his face and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he says with a smile, April nuzzling into his chest and sighing happily.

They fall asleep, close and Andy ignoring himself as best he can. It's not hard for him to come in April - it really isn't - but it's okay since he likes where this day is headed. The only real conclusion to all of this is that they'll be in bed like this the whole day, and if he gets to make the muscles in her thighs sore from spreading Andy will never be happier. He's like a kid in a candy store when this happens, these days, and April does taste so sweet. He falls asleep thinking about that, smiling to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up with the most amazing sensation coursing around him, repeating and retracting like a firm muscle wrapped around him. It's wet, hot, and it's April's mouth he realizes still half-asleep and with his eyes closed. Finally looking, April is intently staring at her work and shifting her naked thighs back and forth. She's lying down across the bed, her feet closest to him and somehow too far away, with her mouth around him and the base of him firmly in her grasp. She runs her tongue up his underside with the next plunge, looking down at him and smirking around his dick. 

"C'mere," he taps her knee and she shifts her legs open. "Fuck, you're so good babe."

He feels her, dripping, and neatly keeps two fingertips lightly touching her. Playing at her clit, teasing entrance, and she moans around him with the next run of her mouth and backside of her tongue. She feels so good, both in her mouth and around his fingers where she's only getting wetter. The bedspread alarms him when his wrist brushes against it, soaked. That makes Andy grin to himself.

It only takes another one of those deep runs before he can barely take it any more, sighing and thumbing her clit in tiny, soft movements. If he could ever make her come at the same time he did, Andy's sure it would be a crazy, unforgettable experience. April pops off of him and strokes him a few times before leaning forward and pressing him between her breasts. As best she can, she runs down him twice with the valley of her chest.

"Holy crap," he chuckles, expecting her mouth again but she grabs his hand and lifts him up. 

Falling on her back, she guides his leg over her waist and pushes her breasts against his shaft. Nodding up at him, he still doesn't really have the time to process what she's trying to tell him. Andy just stays in that position for a little while, partly still tired and partially unsure what she wants him to do here - as obvious as it apparently is to her when she gives a low laugh.

"Fuck my tits, dude," she says with a grin and he can't even comprehend it but gives in anyways.

It feels unusual, but it's kind of spontaneous and he won't say it isn't hot or anything. In fact, Andy loves her boobs and loves everything about them but he never thought she'd be the one to do this. He lets go, that little pressure she's making is so damn good and the heat of her breathing hits him and makes his nerves explode.

April's body is light and small, in comparison to his clunky, massive frame, and he fears crushing her like this but at the same time it's so hot it's unbearable. He's already so close from her mouth, and there's no way she can blame him for that, but her offering and the reality of it is almost too much at the first thrust. What if he comes on her face? They'd never tried that, mostly because it never occurred to either of them in the moment. At least, Andy never let his thoughts of how pretty she'd look with some draped across her cheeks vocalize, not really knowing how she'd react. What if he came on her chest? She liked it on her back, especially after taking her from behind any way possible, saying something about how sexy and close to him she felt.

"C'mon," she almost whines, rolling her stomach so that he can get the gist of what she wants.

"Sorry, just... uh, nervous," he laughs.

"Don't be. It's hot," she smirks and looks down his length with wanton glee.

She watches him the whole time, glancing between his head as he brushes through the friction she's making with her breasts and his face as he gets lost in it. Precome dribbles out of him surely, giving a slightly slicker surface to her chest when she works her finger at his slit to spread it around. Still lubed from her saliva, it's so easy and eventually leaves her chest wet from her own mouth. Sitting on her stomach, he tries not to press all of his weight down while her fucks her chest.

April's eyes light up, eagerly biting her lip each time his head approaches her mouth. The almost stretching, dragged feeling of rolling past bone and hot skin sends fire across his entire lower body until Andy has to hold his thighs or risk gripping her head and forcing himself on her. Instead, little shifts of his hips while April keeps her hands pressed to each side of her chest making a frictional boundary for him. 

It's, frankly, amazing and he doesn't understand how it takes him longer than ten seconds to come but when he does it's building and ready to burst. She sits up a little in anticipation of his grunts warning her, laying a hand above his dick so that he's completely sheathed in her skin, and lets him pump a few more times until he's lacing her chest from her collarbone to her nipples in pearly streams. Stopping his movements finally, Andy stays with his length against her as April's breaths get heavier and the heaving of her chest just showcases all of his come across her body. And he was right:

She looks so beautiful like this. He notices the bit that came out in a jet, landing hot across her cheek in a single line from the dimple near her eyes to her chin. April doesn't say a word, just staring at him and her eyes emblazoned with that iron lust he would gladly die for over and over again.

"That was..." he starts, his dick still sitting hot on her petite, perfect body with the occasional, limp pulse coming out of him and spreading around his head on her.

"Hot," she finishes for him, staring up into his eyes. "Dude, that was hot as  _hell_."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me," she looks down her chest where a serpentine trail of come almost writhes above her breasts. "Look at  _me_."

She catches his stare, the faint trail on her face mouthwatering.

"You look so sexy like this," he agrees and runs his hands in her hair, smiling.

"See?" she presses her tits together again, making some of his come spread to them fully and smearing across her. "I feel sexy like this."

"But your... uh, your-?"

"I always wondered how I looked with you on my face like this," she runs her thumb up to where it sits on her cheek and gives a soft laugh. "So?"

It takes him a second to realize she's asking a question. "You're so beautiful," he says in the most dumbstruck voice he can manage, because she is.

Breathing haggard puffs, he gets off of her chest and views his handiwork. April sits up on her elbows and spreads her legs for him, making it so easy to drop down and grab her hips to pull her closer. Forcing her cunt into his mouth, he almost bites at her with a ferocity that leaves her voice breaking apart into a thousand little moans of pleasure and shaking limbs. Dragging his lips up and down her, Andy grabs her thighs and spreads her legs as far as she can possibly go. Trying to burrow himself there, and just live in that moment of tasting her is impossible without the full scope of her.

"Fuck. Do I look pretty with your come on my face?" she hisses at him, her eyes boring into his when Andy looks up.

He longs to keep his mouth on her forever, but April asked him  _that_ question and the twinge in his still soft dick is way too much to ignore. 

"So pretty," he mumbles with his lips on her skin at her thigh. 

"Sexy?"

"Fucking hot," he lets loose in a growl before consuming her again.

Letting the tastes between her legs envelop every nerve in his brain, every want and desire unleashing on her then because she is perfect in that moment. She always was, always is, but the singular focus of Andy's mind is  _perfection_ and how she embodies it. There's never a time she doesn't love him, for that she earns a long, furtive lick around her clit. There's never a moment she doubts his love, and for that he kisses her tenderly and whole. There's never a second in their lives where their love doesn't matter, no matter what the circumstances are, and he lifts her lower back into the air so he can keep her in the air and latched to his mouth. 

Some of his friends talk about how they don't even like going down on women, and it's maybe the most baffling thing ever to him.  _It's disgusting_ , they say and he can't stop laughing.  _It tastes so bad_ and sometimes Andy wonders why he even likes these people, but then they give him a beer and he remembers. With April clutching the back of his head and neatly prickling her lips with the points of his teeth and flicks of his tongue, it's so ridiculous to him that people can remotely dislike this. _  
_

"Babe, you taste so good," he says off-hand, but April just laughs and attempts to buck into his mouth from their angle. 

"Yeah?"

"Could do this all day," he gestures, licking her clit in a small circle before stuffing his face with her pussy and bush.

"You're on," she gets out before clawing into his shoulder and rolling the muscles in her stomach hard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's another hour of simply lying around, their naked bodies entangled but neither of them looking for anything. 

"Hey, Andy," she calls out, tapping his shoulder and looking up at the ceiling. 

"What's up, hon?" he shifts closer to her and rests his head on her shoulder. 

"You ever think... I dunno, it's stupid," she shrugs. "I mean, d'you ever think about how lucky we are?"

"All the time," he answers immediately with a hand on her thigh. He kneads softly, not asking or threatening. 

April turns and looks at him, her face alight with so many emotions that she only shares with him and at times like these. Those little dimples and the way her eyes absolutely shine tell him she's feeling it. There's nothing better than seeing this smile, so Andy returns it. He's just happy to give her that, even if for a moment.

"C'mon," she shifts one knee up higher than the other and takes his hand.

"Awesome," he chuckles all the way into her mouth as they kiss.

He finds her so wet it's kind of disarming at first, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she's almost infinitely turned on - all day, all night - by him. All he'd said was that they were lucky. Still, he's not going to risk denying her this and lets his hand take over where his mouth should be so they can kiss and share breaths and moans. Knowing that it means more than just the sex is wonderful, and when they kiss during Andy _knows_ that's what this is. It's sex, sure. It's fun, but it's them and it's always going to  _be_ them which will always make it special. She comes once around a curling finger before taking his hand and rolling over to nestle into him once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stains litter the sheet, April's arousal literally everywhere and her come tracing the entirety of their bed, and she still has his come on her chest for at least an hour until he gets her a towel. By the time they wake up again, Andy's already gently helping her climb into a slow, furtive orgasm that takes a long, long time for her to work up to. He doesn't tease her or attack her with his mouth like usual, instead gently working in a little vaguely zig-zag pattern he knows she loves.

Andy makes good on his promise. They sleep a little here and there, at one point he leaves to get a drink and some leftover pizza, and then he wraps her thighs around his head. At some point he can't tell if the air he's breathing has always tasted like her or if he's just blessed with having her there the whole day. He lifts her up and sets her on his face, letting her ride him several times until she's nearly toppling over. Sitting on him lets him enjoy the whole of her pussy, from the taste at the angle she loves and when she comes around that muscle to the brush of her lips on his beard and his mouth. Sometimes he wants her to turn around and bend over, sharing in his love for tasting her, and oftentimes she does but right now it's all about her. It's always about this goddess riding his mouth.

Resting her on her side after, he attacks her from between her legs on his stomach. She nearly clamps down on his neck and crushes him, and to be honest that would be okay. The way she sits back with the pillows behind her and stares at him awkwardly perched between her legs is enough to let him know he's done a good job. 

When he sets her on her hands and knees, he eats her from behind and shoves the whole of his face into her. The rule was to make sure _all_ of her is happy, and that April enjoys every inch of her body. If it means that, making her feel right in her own skin, he'll devote days and weeks to this. He's devout to her, and he'll consume every inch she offers with a zeal that makes her moan. He leans up to press his mouth between her cheeks and April's voice skyrockets in volume at the pressure from his tongue there, his fingers sliding up to replace his mouth.

"Andy," she whimpers then, Andy eating her ass like it's the only thing he wants to be remembered for, his fingers just the cherry on top of it all.

There are a myriad of tastes he'll never get tired of. The first time April told him to do this to her was surprising, but he'd give her a mountain if he could move it. Besides, it's just covering all of her senses in new, exciting ways. Licking her in circles, giving her only the faintest of inward pressure, he makes sure to focus on his fingers and adding his thumb when he can. His mouth between her cheeks is only a stimulus where the real fun lies between her legs.

"God," she slumps her head down on the pillows. "Holy  _fuck_ babe."

"Mmmf," he says, muffled by the taste of her asshole and isn't even sure how he's he not taking her like that right now. But, after all, this is about her.

Sometimes, though, Andy doesn't have as much self-control as he'd like to believe.

He gets so hard doing this over and over again and sits up then, slowly pressing into her pussy before letting himself loose. Fucking her from behind isn't what they intended this to start out as, all quiet and together and passionate, but if April's complaining it's certainly not in her voice, or in her hand between her legs. The fact that they can fluidly shift between these - at first slow and relaxed, patient and loving, into hard and rough until he's scratching red lines down her back and April's hissing in delight - makes their sex life special. Not just enjoyable, but theirs.

"Babe," she whines, taking his hand and joining it with hers on her clit. "You're so... good,  _fuck_."

He takes the hint, helping her hand at her clit for a few moments before let a finger running down her expanded lips. The trifecta demolishes her resolve, making April's face slump into the bedspread and voice every ounce of appreciation over and over again.

With her face pressed into the bed, her ass sticking in the air, he pounds into her like it's the first time he's felt her this hot and her voice that shattered. The way her lips wrap around him and stay fat with arousal as he pumps into her is mesmerizing. Andy gives a few, rougher thrusts that make him harder in her until he pulls out and she swallows him whole, taking the entirety of his dick deep in her throat until he lets his meager orgasm empty out. 

Andy leaves her there, eyes drooping and face tired with content, to go wash his mouth just in case. Just in case. April was so smart and had to explain to him how he needed to be clean after just in case they do something else. Infections and all other scary things he'd never want to do to her, so Andy buys lots of Listerine. At one point he considers getting an entire room full of it.

Then it's back to sleep, holding each other and cuddling. Kissing between hours of dozing on and off, April chuckling when she tastes the fresh mint in his mouth and snuggling further into him, and she might be so tired her bones creak and he can see her eyes droop with relaxation and begging for some sleep. Her body against his always makes his heartbeat fly into a frenzy, shared against her back so she can know she does this to him. She  _is_ so small, and sometimes so cold, and he'll be there to give her that huge comfort of his always hot body. If she wants it, that is, and right now her backside grinding on him ever so lightly on him is proof of it.

When they wake, it's nighttime and it's truly been a whole day. A day of literally devouring April, with intermittent fun for the both of them, and honestly this is the kind of weekend he lives for and it's still their time. Every single weekend could be like this and he would take it without thinking, because he gets to make April happy these days. They discover new things, new turn-ons and stuff to fool around with, and eventually it just opens everything up into a freeform exercise with so many concepts to keep track of they eventually just descend into mindless sex. Turning a light on, Andy sets her ankles over his shoulder and buries his mouth in her yet again, not wanting to waste a precious moment that could be spent tasting her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absurd. Like, an actual absurd amount of porn in one condensed thing. I feel like the filth is everywhere here and I shouldn't be allowed to post this on a site human beings can be on.
> 
> I'm so sorry?


End file.
